halofandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Jun-A266
MK V Scout? MK IV Scout?--Lekgolo 04:36, December 17, 2009 (UTC) It's Mk. IV Just like the rest of the group, the Snipe is wearing Mk. IV armor varients. It looks like the helmet might be an early version of the Scout helmet we see in Halo 3. :No, he isn't - its a modified version of the Mark V. Take a look at the chestplate and helmet closely - the only difference in the latter is in the visor, with black trim. As for what variant it is, I would agree that its a scout version; either that, or Mark V recon. -- Administrator Specops306 - Qur'a 'Morhek 05:15, December 17, 2009 (UTC) ::Its defintely Mark V. One solid proof of this: shield emitters. The armor they are wearing contains shield emitters, visible throughout the trailer, and thus HAS to be the Mark V, as the Mark IV was NOT equipped with shielding. Different varations of the Mark V yes, but not the Mark IV. Spartan 501 06:00, December 17, 2009 (UTC) :::No, it's got to be Mk. IV. Look at the cover to Halo: The Cole Protocol. Same armor. Plus, those "shield emitters", they don't light up like they normally, so I have to think they were something else. Hell, the Spartan on the cover of the Cole Protocol looked like his/her armor had shield emitters. The armor looks too much like Mk. IV armor to be anything else. To unsigned person. Wrong.--Lekgolo 04:34, December 21, 2009 (UTC) Me? I'm not seeing Scout in the body piece OR the arm pieces, and ocnsidering hte scout is the main body piece I use, I think I know it quite well (Not saying I'm right, just my opinion). As for the Helmet? I say cross between scout and Recon. ~Enlightment~ 12:20, December 23, 2009 (UTC) :::To Hunter Zealot/Lekgolo, maybe add a comment why you think its wrong, because your wrong comment with nothing else by it, means diddley squat to me, no offence. :::My opinion on this: It's Mark IV armour, and as for the Scout association, I agree. I can see why some would think the helmet could be Recon due to the thin visor, but the sharp contours on the Halo 3 Recon helmet and other details just aren't there on this sniper's helmet, it looks a lot more like an early Halo 3 Scout helmet, a.k.a; a Mark IV Scout. :::Why I think its Mark IV armour, well its clear by the design that its a variation of what the Lieutenant has. And from the Cole Protocol novel, we know this to be the true image of Mark IV, unlike Halo Wars' dull Mark VI design copy. But I've slagged that game off enough before to go on about it. :::Anyway, as someone mentioned about shielding... if they do have shields, for me, it seems possible, that by 2552, the UNSC may have integrated shielding in to the existing Mark IV armour. As per the integration of the Mark VI technology in the Halo 3 multiplayer Mark V helmet, see its description if you haven't. So in the case that they do have shields, this would make more sense to me, rather than the assumption that it automatically has to be the Mark V armour. :::Finally tieing up nicely with my last point, if these are Class II Spartan-IIs which I believe they are, then I think its ever more likely that they would just get upgrades to armour, with lower spec armour in the first place, than a newer Mark V or VI model suit. Because of the expense of these suits, they were prioritised in distribution, as seen with good ol' Master Chief. I don't fear much controversy about this though, when Reach comes out, all will be revealled I guess. Anyway, Merry Christmas to anyone reading this on the 25th! -[[User:TheLostJedi|'TheLostJedi']] 18:46, 25 December 2009 (GMT) Isn't It possible that it could be Linda? She is 1. A sniper 2. A lone wolf (I forget what book they said that it, but I clearly remember that) 3. Didn't she fight on Reach? --Heretic Havana Its not Linda, she was in the space op at the time, and then evacuated with the Pillar of Autumn. Plus male voice once again. 112 16:47, December 31, 2009 (UTC) Oh, yeah, I forgot. I thought she was on the ground..... Too many SPARTAN names......-- Heretic Havana it should be noted the resembelance of the helmet to the cqb armor variant - Robee 16:49, January 7, 2010 (UTC) :Are you refering to the dome? Because the visor bears greater resemblance to the Scout or Recon. -[[User:TheLostJedi|'TheLostJedi']] 16:00, January 10, 2010 (UTC) ::Actually... I think I retract any previous comments about his helmet. Now that we know its Mark V armour, it makes sense for the helmet not to look too different from the models we've seen in Halo 3, and going by screenshots and concept art, his helmet looks very Recon to me. -[[User:TheLostJedi|'TheLostJedi']] 15:28, March 25, 2010 (UTC) Jun-266 Its a spartan III, from Game Informer: http://www.mlgpro.com/forum/showthread.php?t=291294&page=8 Forget Emile. How are you supposed to pronounce Jun? Einsteinium99 04:36, January 19, 2010 (UTC) *More than likley pronounced Joo-n CyanDeadEye 19:29, January 20, 2010 (UTC) ::Pronounce it like June. >.>- 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 19:36, January 20, 2010 (UTC) Minor Ghillie additions. I can't really tell but doesn't Jun's armor around the neck have some grassy like addition to it similar to a ghillie suit? From the GI issue I wasn't too sure if it was actually part of his armor or just artisitic additions.CyanDeadEye 19:32, January 20, 2010 (UTC) :It's just a concept art. I highly doubt it will be a part of his armor in the game. -- [[User:Ultra Force|'Ultra Force']] 16:57, July 14, 2010 (UTC) Military Branch Since he is a Warrant Officer doesnt that mean he is part of the Marine Corp? SILENT ONE 17:33, 31 January, 2010 (UTC) :Nobody knows. //--TehK (tok) 00:38, February 1, 2010 (UTC) I don't know for certain, but don't all branches of military have WO's? :I dont think so, I think its only for the Army and Marines.Sith-venator Wavingstrider (Commlink) 07:26, February 6, 2010 (UTC) so i guess all SPARTANS arent all navy then like i thought they were. SILENT ONE 20:17, 11 February, 2010 (UTC) :Check out this page. It says they're UNSC Army. Actually while you're there, read the weapons pages too. They seem to imply the same thing.-- [[User:Rusty-112|'Rusty']][[User:Rusty-112|'''-']][[UserWiki:Rusty-112|'112']] 03:36, February 12, 2010 (UTC) Noble Three Reference? I don't think I've heard it on the Spike TV Trailer. [[User:PX173|PX]][[User_talk:PX173|''1]]7'' 11:41, February 2, 2010 (UTC) :GameInformer link under Source section.- 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 14:41, February 2, 2010 (UTC) Not a Sniper... a Marksman Technically snipers do not operate in fire teams like Noble. They tend to operate in solo missions or with teams of other snipers. Marksmen function to provide long range cover for the members of their team. I'm sure the info released about Jun-A266 states he's a sniper and the ghillie suit seems to suggest the camouflage expertise that most snipers must be trained in but if he's functioning with a fire team he's technically a marksman... just thought I'd suggest changing the sniper references AsanoHa 16:29, February 13, 2010 (UTC) name/meaning? Okay, so I just wanted to confirm for myself if Jun is like asian or not. Cause I looked up his name and Jun is an asian name. So i'm going to assume that he's asian so I wanted to see other people's feedback. And his name means truthful. :So. My name is a Jewish name. I'm not Jewish. My surname is based on the Nordic patronymic method. I'm not Nordic. Don't simply assume the race of someone by their name. I know an Asian girl called "Sophie" and there are probably many black people called "Frank". Just wait until the game comes out.-- 'Forerun ' 10:37, June 14, 2010 (UTC) :Well, his accent sounded pretty asian in the reveal trailer. Okay, let's all wait for someone to say "Just cause he has an asian accent doesn't mean he's asian! Quit assuming shit!" Honestly, what kind of white guy goes around with an exclusively Japanese name; Jun. ::If you're an international resident and have been going around the world, you would be surprised at the amount of contradictions of what you know right now...- 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 21:55, June 16, 2010 (UTC) :: ::Yes, Bungie designed Jun to be a non-asian dude raised in East Asia. That explains his accent and name. :: ::i got the impression he was hispanic due to the accent.-ghost mactavish :: ::nah, he's a slant eye. look at the new profile picture of him. Article Quote The article's quote is currently from Jun's report, but I propose changing it to "''You picked one hell of a day to join up". While I know that the current quote gives more information about Jun himself, but that information is easily represented in the article. - [[User:Kurt - O51|'Si3rra']]'-'[[User talk:Kurt - O51|'o51']] 19:17, July 10, 2010 (UTC) :That doesn't have anything to do with his character or personal traits, which is what article quotes are mainly for. It's just a random quote from him and would look out of place there. --Jugus (Talk | ) 23:46, July 11, 2010 (UTC) ::While I think that some other article quotes are very loosely tied to their article, you're right, the quote is too vague, my bad. - [[User:Kurt - O51|'Si3rra']]'-'[[User talk:Kurt - O51|'o51']] 17:27, July 12, 2010 (UTC) profile image where did that image of Jun without is helmet came from ? :See this (which was on the latest Bungie Weekly Update) if you want proof. -- :: thanks, haven't read this week's update and was wondering where did it came from--Fipas 16:10, July 17, 2010 (UTC)